A Chance Encounter
by Rinpoo
Summary: After the war with Andross, Katt Monroe takes a volunteer job to help get over the depression caused by Falco rejecting her romantic advances. Little did she suspect, she would have a chance encounter with Wolf O'Donnell and StarWolf. Can she survive the bloodthirsty pirates, or will she succumb to their villainy?


**Authors Note:** This story is for the WA Character Development Challenge. I mainly wrote this story because I have always wanted to tell an adult themed StarFox story. I read this challenge, and thought it might be a good opportunity to try that. More so than winning, it is my hope that people will read this and be entertained by the story. **This is version 3, reedited for quality and grammar.**

 **Word Count: 8000**

 **WARNING:** This story contains violence, sexual themes, alcohol, coarse language, and possibly triggering themes. I ask that if you are sensitive to such themes, then please use caution should you decide to read. You have been warned!

 **Legal Trash:** I do not own StarFox, or any of the characters, so please don't sue me, K thnx.

This is a **special thanks** to Fanfiction author **VStarTraveler** who went out of their way to help me edit this story. If not for them my story would not look nearly so pristine, and they deserve to be acknowledged for their talents in writing and grammar.

A Chance Encounter.

In a time after the fall of the mad scientist Andross, after the war that decimated the Cornerian army, a new scourge of scum and villainy found its place in the universe to pray upon the weak and disorganized trade ships that reached the outer limits of the Lylat system. Those that ushered supplies to needy planets devastated by the war or ferried legal consumables to highly populated areas fell prey to the nefarious raiders and galactic pirates. They took without care or concern for anybody but their own, and no one was spared agony. StarWolf, a mercenary group, turned to vicious piracy, was known especially well for their sadism and brutality. Having lost to the StarFox team in their service to Andross, they quickly found a name as the most wanted pirates throughout Lylat.

StarFox did everything that they could to combat the wave of piracy, but with so much desperation, it became somewhat difficult in this time of troubles. A fleet service vessel due to deliver relief supplies to Corneria was located far past the borders of Zoness, near the edge of the Lylat system. Secluded and alone, it was the perfect easy target for the despicable pirates of StarWolf.

"Is this the ship?" asked a sinister Chameleon in a cool, collected voice, his eyes turning down to the video link that displayed his teammates. One was a menacing and scarred wolf with a cloth patch over his left eye. The other a fat and disgusting hog whose appearance did nothing to belie his disgusting nature.

"Well, who in the fuck do you think it is?" the scummy pig spat, some of his slobber ending up on the camera.

"Shut up, Pigma." The chameleon remained low and calm. "I was asking Wolf, not you."

"Weeellll la de da, Leon, you'd think you'd be smart enough to know it is the fucking ship, it's the only piece of trash out here." He became loud with annoyance; he hated anybody that gave him guff.

"Would you two shut your mouth." A gruff, serious voice commanded their silence. Wolf was in no mood for their retarded antics today.

"It's the ship alright; it is carrying relief medicine and tech to the planet of Corneria. Lightly staffed, I guess because they are lacking in manpower." Wolf continued eyeing the ship with his good eye. "If we commandeer the ship, we can clean most of the supplies out quickly."

Pigma let out a squeal and a laugh. "Hoooo boy, I just can't wait!"

"What of the crew?" Leon asked, apathetic in tone.

"Kill them, Wolf said bluntly, as if it were a passing thought. He was there for the goods, not the people.

"Oh?" Leon got that wicked smile he usually did when murder was involved. He was not so much a lizard of greed as he was of sadistic tendency. He loved to inflict pain and agony on others, and it was by a sheer arrangement of convenience that he followed Wolf. Where Wolf went, people were sure to suffer.

"Just keep your fucking perversions till' the end. You need to do your job, and not fuck about all goddamn day," Wolf laid down the law to Leon.

"I'm blocking their long-distance signal capabilities now," Pigma interrupted with a grunt. "They won't be able to send far distress signals for roughly 30 minutes."

"Let's go then." Wolf gave the signal for Leon to do his thing.

Leon nodded and tried to open communication with the vessel via voice communications.

"H…. Hello? This is Zoness shipping vessel DT-584, I… I am receiving communications. This is vessel flight communications officer Katt Monroe, how can I help you?" A feminine voice came through the intercom.

Leon slid on a flight helmet to hide his facial features, and switched on his video communications, in hopes of fostering a sense of trust. The image of a beautiful cat with pink fur and a white tuft of hair on her head greeted them. Leon smirked behind the helmet and started to throw on his best acting performance.

"Aw... gee shucks Ma'am. I am in desperate need of help!" His voice was wavered and panicked. "Me and my buddies were out past Zoness when pirates attacked. We desperately need to find a place to dock. Our ships are moderately damaged, and, and we won't make it to Zoness without repairs!"

The pink cat put on a frown and sighed. "I am sorry, but we are under strict precautionary orders not to allow any access to the ship due to the very reasons you described."

"But we'll die!" Leon yelled, putting on a fake crying sound to lure her in against her better judgment.

"I…." she looked down sadness written on her face. "Let me discuss it with the captain of the vessel." She turned off the video communications, and Pigma celebrated loudly.

"JACKPOT!"

Wolf stared at the now empty monitor blankly, he had seen her from the perspective of Leon. She was quite beautiful to his eye, in a way that was almost certainly bad news for her. After a moment, Katt reappeared on the monitor.

"I've discussed it with the captain, and he decided to allow you to board. We will give you the repairs needed, and then you can be off to Zoness."

"Oh, oh thank you so much!" Leon said acting as if he were ecstatic by their rescue. He severed all communication with the ship, and removed the flight helmet, placing it on the floor of his cockpit.

"Mah god!" Pigma grunted, "you'd think these fuckers would be smarter. Can't say I'm surprised; that pink cat bitch was all ass and no brains."

"Isn't that all women?" Leon stated, smiling at his own quip, causing Pigma to go into hysterics.

"It's a trap…" Wolf interjected, causing Pigma to stop laughing.

"Whattaya mean?" he asked unintelligently.

Leon nodded in agreement. "I know, I could sense something was up by how quickly they granted us access, especially in an area like this."

"They are underestimating me," Wolf growled in anger, looking at Leon on his monitor. "You know what to do."

Leon slowly nodded in response, turning off his monitor to prepare for docking.

The three ships approached and entered the open docking bay to land. Wolf could see that all of the small crew turned out for their landing. The captain, in the rear, stood next to the pink cat he'd seen earlier. In front of them stood at least seven fully armed guards, which in itself might make lesser pirates turn tail and run. When they landed entirely, they could hear the voice of the captain shouting to them as their cockpit windows opened.

"Disarm yourselves, and step away from the ships!"

Wolf did stand, as did Pigma, and they were immediately recognized for who they were.

"Holy shit! It's them!"

"It's Wolf!"

"Is that Pigma!?"

The chatter amongst the guards and crew erupted, the surprise that such notorious pirates would fall into their small little cage.

"Where's the other one!?" the captain demanded, not wanting any tricks from them. He could see that the cockpit opened on the third ship, but couldn't see anything inside of it. "If he's armed, tell him to come out, or else I am ordering them to execute the lot of you." The captain threatened fiercely, knowing with whom he was dealing.

Wolf stood there not moving or answering his threats. The captain turned to the armed guards. "Shoot th…." He started to say when he was cut off abruptly by somebody grabbing him around the neck from behind.

"I don't think that is such a good idea," Leon said sinisterly, keeping his now partially invisible arm around the captain. A blaster pistol pointed directly at his hostage's head. Katt was surprised by his sudden appearance next to her, as cloaking technology was rather hard to come by, especially advanced cloaking at that. For pirates to have it was unexpected.

"Drop your weapons, or I'll paint the ship a nice shade of crimson!" Leon threatened, pulling backward to create distance from the guards.

"Don't listen to them!" Katt pleaded, "That's what they want! Shoot them!" She was desperate, but not incorrect in her assertions. The captain pleaded to be let go, and the guards, surprised by the callousness of Katt, were hesitant to take her advice.

"He dies right now if you don't surrender!" Leon threatened again, using his arm to strangle the captain's neck. The guards looked at each other, and then to Wolf who stood atop his spacecraft.

"I want your cargo," Wolf stated bluntly, cutting to the chase of his intentions. The soldiers relaxed slightly and began to reason that if they did as they were told, the pirates would just leave. They set their weapons down gently, signaling their compliance with Leon's demands.

Katt grit her teeth, bearing her cat fangs. "Son of a bitch, you've doomed us all!" She turned and quickly ran out of the docking bay as quick as her paws could carry her. The soldiers looked to Leon, and he looked back at them with a bright and cheery smile.

"It seems I stand corrected," Leon began. "She's ass _and_ brains." He thoughtlessly pulled the trigger, causing an instantaneous eruption of blood and gore to spew out from the captain's now destroyed head. The body slumped to the floor, creating a thick red ichor to flow across the deck. The soldiers, in shock, quickly attempted to rectify their mistake and pick up their weapons. Unfortunately for them, it was too late.

Wolf and Pigma had already blindsided them, opening fire with their laser pistols, and Leon joined in from his position in the front. The laser fire rattled through the unarmed soldiers repeatedly, until enough holes existed to satisfy the three.

"Shall I take care of her?" Leon said, a twisted look of lust and excitement in his eyes.

Wolf thought of her, and pondered the many "uses" she could have; he was particularly enamored by her beautiful looks. "Capture her..." He trailed off.

Leon laughed, sensing that the lust building within Wolf was finally getting the better of him. As much as Wolf critiqued his indulgence of pleasure, he knew that every beast had "needs."

"As you command, Cap'n." He made haste out the door leaving Wolf standing next to Pigma.

"Well sheeyet!" Pigma exclaimed, "That was ease'r than I thought. I wonder if they got any booze roun'd here." He rubbed his fat disgusting girth.

"Pigma, just get to the control room and disable all surveillance. Make sure no signals are sent. You can worry about the booze after." Wolf turned and started making his way out of the docking bay to catch up with Leon.

"Piece of shit, motherfukinWolf…" Pigma grumbled under his breath, following slowly behind the other two, to do as he was told. He never liked following orders, but if it got him what he desired, he'd do it begrudgingly.

Katt paused entirely out of breath; she was wondering if it were better to try and hide or attempt to make it to the escape pods all the way on the other side of the ship.

"Shit…" She could feel the intense fear overtaking her, and time was of the essence. What if she couldn't make it that far? What if it were better to hide somewhere in hopes they wouldn't happen upon her? She eventually pulled herself together and decided to try to make her way to the escape pods to save herself.

She started to move, attempting to head in the direction of the emergency pods, but was startled abruptly by Leon, grabbing ahold of her from behind.

"Ah…" She froze, unable to move for a second, and found herself quickly turned around to face him. Leon's evil eyes were scanning her voluptuous body.

"Well, I knew you couldn't have gone too far!" He moved in closer, making her take a step back, horrifying her by the way he stared at her. He pushed forward grabbing the scared cat with his scaly hand and pushed her up against the wall of the corridor.

"Wolf says he wants to see you, my sweet," he whispered into her pierced ear. He slowly moved his hands down, unzipping her flight suit ever so lightly, to reveal most of her cleavage and part of her bra.

"But I am sure he won't mind if I have a peek before he gets to you."

Katt was frozen in terror, her eyes wide at the implications he was making; she felt a rush of adrenaline surge through her scared body as she let out a fierce scream.

"Get off of me!" Her rush of strength allowed her to break free of his hold, and her claws, now un-retracted, came in a fury of defensive swipes. First her left then her right took Leon by complete surprise. His face became gashed and ripped, his blood leaking down his face with each new swipe.

She kept assaulting him, going beyond the point of brutality, until he was in a defensive position, protecting his face from continued swipes. By the time she was gasping for breath, she had realized that she had lost control of herself, and it dawned on her that she should be attempting to escape. She turned away from the defeated chameleon only to be met face-to-face with a giant wolf wearing a massive scowl on his face, his eye staring at her in deep contemplation.

"AHAHAHAHA! What the fuck happened to you? Can't even handle a pretty pink kitty!" Pigma laughed hard, taking up the rear of Wolf. He was in hysterics at Leon's defeated posture and bloodied face.

"Contemptible… pig…" Leon spat, while he pulled himself up, causing Katt to jump out of instinctual fear. Wolf moved in closer to her, and she held her paws up bearing her cat claws once more. She knew she could never fight all three of them, but they'd have to kill her before she'd ever let them hurt her the way they planned.

"G-get away from me despicable S-scum!" she insulted Wolf.

"Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Obey me, or face the consequences." Wolf spoke in a direct and arrogant tone, moving in closer to her.

Katt refused to give in and swiped at him when he moved towards her. Her hands were moving frantically. He blocked the first few swipes with his arm, but the next successive swipe landed, causing a deep gash across his face.

The resulting pain sent Wolf into a rage, as he quickly smacked her across the face, causing her to hit the ground with force. Wolf proceeded to reach down and wrap his giant paw around her throat. He used his massive upper body strength to hoist her upward, choking the air from entering her lungs. He then pushed forward, slamming her against the metal wall with a loud thud. Her feet dangled off the floor, and she grabbed onto his wrist in desperation. Choking sounds echoed through the hallway.

"Now you listen to me: if I tell you to do something, you do it. If I ask you something, you respond." His was angry, yet his tone exuded a frightening calmness. He released his hand from her throat, causing her to hit the floor, gasping and coughing for precious oxygen. She grabbed her neck and tried to stabilize herself, but she was given no respite and was quickly yanked to her feet once more by the dominant wolf and replanted against the wall. She was so exhausted from not being able to breathe that the only thing keeping her standing was Wolf holding her in place.

"Now I am going to ask you once, where are the supplies stored?" A hint of impatience tinted his voice.

She gasped for air, and let out a series of coughs; Wolf lightly held onto her shoulders, keeping her on her feet. He was intensely staring into her eyes as if he were trying to understand the darkest recesses of her soul.

"I…... they… are…" She took deep breaths, pacing herself. "Stored… in…room… 65." She knew this wasn't smart, and it made her completely expendable. She understood what was planned for her, and her complacency was but a desperate attempt to stop it.

Leon was amused by Wolf's display of dominance, and he felt confident that they could now get to the "fun" part of their little prisoner game.

"Falco will make you regret this..." Katt defiantly said, despite her circumstances, at the least, she hoped her relationship with the StarFox team's ace pilot would deter the violence against her.

The sound of Falco's name caused Leon to become fixated on her. "What did you say?"

He moved in next to Wolf, who was still pinning her against the wall and drew a serrated knife from his belt. "Falco!? So, you are close to Falco, are you?"

Katt could see the knife and started to shiver against Wolf's hands. She didn't know that the psychotic lizard would have such a visceral reaction to the name Falco. She silenced herself, too fearful to speak up again.

Leon pushed Wolf aside abruptly and caught her before she lost balance, his knife running against the pink fur of her face. She could feel the steel reaching her flesh through it.

"I…" He pushed the knife in deep, slicing a gash above her eye, and covered her mouth to prevent the imminent cry of agony. She squirmed, and blood trickled down her face, matting her beautiful fur. "Am going to cut you apart…. piece by piece, and mail the chunks to Falco…" His knife made its way to her left hand and started teasing her digits. "I think I will start with the delicate fingers; they are the easiest to put into a little package."

Leon was overjoyed to see the terror in her helpless eyes, and even more so that it was an affiliate of his most hated rival. He moved, caught in the moment, ready to begin carving her flesh. That is until Wolf reached his paw in and abruptly grabbed the lizard, pulling him off of her. Leon's moment of sadism was shattered, and he was now faced with an angered and menacing giant wolf, holding him by his flight suit.

Katt collapsed on the floor and just sat there, unable to move or speak. Wolf was annoyed and displeased with Leon.

"What's the problem, boss?" Leon asked. He wasn't exactly afraid, but he knew the damage and brutality that Wolf could inflict and would rather stay on the cautious side of things.

"I told you before we even began to keep your fucking perversions to a minimum until we got what we came for. We have shit that needs doing." He pulled Leon in closer, and Leon could see his sharp fangs. "Besides… Who in the fuck do you think you are… pushing me aside?" Leon moved back, releasing himself from Wolf's grip, and frowned.

"I… do not know what came over me... I will tend to the cat later… I meant no disrespect to you, Wolf." He gave a bow, attempting to satisfy him with false adoration.

"What do we do with the cat until then?" Leon looked at her, sitting defeated on the floor, still wishing to cut her apart.

Wolf walked over, unconcerned with her, and pulled her head up by the tuft of her white hair. She was bloody and beaten.

"Ah…" She moaned, not so much from her hair being pulled, but by the injuries she sustained in the past 10 minutes.

"We will put her to work loading the supplies to our ships; no reason I should sweat my ass off moving containers. Then during the night, we lock her into one of the bunks," Wolf said.

Leon laughed, liking the sound of that. "Worker by day, whore by night," he said jovially, turning away from Wolf. He started walking to meet up with Pigma, who had left for the bridge control room some time ago.

Katt looked at Wolf, the only person with her, and she let out a small plea from her spot on the floor. "Please… don't do this… please... I... I am begging you." Her voice was cracking and near tears.

Wolf said nothing to her repeated cries, and grabbed her roughly by her flight suit, lifting her to her wobbly feet.

"Get a move on; you've got containers to move." He held her suit with his fist, and she walked with her head low, trying to keep her emotions in check. She felt defeated, but she also thought that she needed to do something to stop the terrible fate that awaited her.

It didn't take long for Katt to find herself at work moving containers from storage to the docking bay where the commercial vessels of Wolf, Pigma, and Leon sat. She was mournful walking past the slain crew that had previously been merry and friendly; though she didn't know them well at all, her heart still sank for them. Wolf kept watching her, not saying much at all. He seemed as if he were keeping his eye on her to make sure that she didn't try anything funny. She worked until her arms were sore, and sweat drenched her suit.

After she had spent hours stocking the ships to Wolf's liking, she was ushered off and placed into the private quarters of the captain. The lock code had been changed via the central command console, and so the once pleasant room became nothing more than a prison. The giant bed sat in the center of it, with a comfortable armchair positioned to the right by the entrance. A table with a mirror for storing clothes sat next to a giant window that revealed the beautiful splendor of space. It might have been charming for her to sit and think while staring at the intricate beauty the void of space had to offer her, but now was no such time for peaceful contemplation.

She sat on the bed, tired, scared, and unsure. She didn't like the position she was in, but she also knew she could do little to gain control. Perhaps she could hang herself with the sheets? No, that wasn't an option; she wanted to live, but what would living do for her? Lead her to a more painful and agonizing death? She didn't know the answers and had she the time to ponder them; she might have come to a conclusion.

The door to her prison opened upwards automatically, and with her thoughts now broken, she focused her attention on the incoming assailant. Fear seized her heart, but she put on a scowl and disgusted look just the same. Wolf entered, and the door shut locking behind him, trapping them together. He was holding a bottle of hard liquor in his left hand, probably taken from the crew lounge for after-hours consumption.

"What are you doing here?" Katt stated, disguising her fear in animosity.

Wolf didn't even acknowledge her words, and instead took a seat in the comfortable chair, taking a large swig from the bottle. He turned his attention to her, which made her feel intimidated, his hand came up and wiped the drunk slobber from his muzzle.

"What are you so scared of? If I desired to fuck you, you'd be naked and sweating right now." He took another drink.

Katt felt anger overtake her fear as she retorted back. "Fuck you scum; you'd have to kill me first."

Wolf put on an amused smile, and with his free paw pulled out a laser pistol, holding it in the air. "That can be easily arranged."

She wasn't going to back down now; if she were going to die, so be it. She defiantly prodded the tipsy wolf by doubling down on her insult.

"You disgust me. You're the lowest of fucking scum. It is no wonder that StarFox continues to defeat you. The only people you can beat, are those that can't fight back." Katt's voice was becoming louder, and it was clear that all her pent-up feelings were rising to the surface. Brave or stupid, she spoke nevertheless.

Wolf's head turned, and he seemed completely disinterested in her tirade. He could hear the sound of her voice growing louder than before, and his gaze snapped back from the side of the room to look at her.

"Shut up," he stated in a low, threatening tone.

Katt felt like her insult had hit its mark, and got even louder as if challenging him to shoot her. "What is the matter, coward? Can't handle the truth!?"

Wolf looked at the wall again, and stood up, causing Katt to back up on the bed slightly. Without a word, he moved forward, holstering his gun and dropping the booze on the floor. He stared intently at her, and it made her realize that she might have just caused her own defilement.

"I..." She began to speak, but it was too late, Wolf had already grabbed her, pinning her to the bed. She let out a gasp and tried to fight against the woozy wolf's weight.

"No… please!" Her anger turned to terror as he placed his paw on her arm and surprisingly began to twist it into an awkward position. He was strong, and her arm easily bent to his will. Agonizing pain shot through her, as she let out cries and pleas, knowing with every inch pressed he came close to snapping her arm like a twig.

"Ahh... please stop… STOP!" she cried, tears flowing from her eyes, but Wolf pushed until she was on the brink, and stopped.

"Shut up" was all he said and released her from his powerful grip.

He retook his seat in the comfortable chair, and sat silently, watching her writhe in pain on the bed holding her sore arm. She eventually stabilized herself, thinking about the enjoyment Wolf must have gotten from her pain.

"Why…. Did you do that?" she asked, wiping away her tears. Despite the answer seemingly being evident to her, she felt compelled to ask.

Wolf leaned back and gave a confounding response, one that she never really expected to get in the first place.

"Sometimes, you just got to know how to play the game."

She wrapped her arms around her knees silently, exhausted, but too wary to sleep. For hours, the two just stared at one another, not a word between them. Space just slowly drifted by outside the giant window, and it felt as if neither of them had a concept of the passage of time.

After an eternity, Wolf rose and typed in the code to open the door. "Get up," he commanded, and without much resistance, she did as she was told. She now understood the helplessness of her situation, and instead of risking agonizing pain, she would just do as told.

Wolf led Katt to the crew lounge by her flight suit, and she was quickly forced onto the couch in front of a table. She could see Pigma and Leon across the room talking between themselves about various things. Wolf left the room and quickly came back, dropping a tray filled with different types of breakfast food. She looked at him, and he just turned away without a word to her. She was starving, but she never expected to be given a portion of the food they made for themselves.

"Well, well, aren't you generous Wolf." Leon took on a snide tone.

Pigma laughed and stuffed his face with a mixture of food and booze. "Sheeyet didn't think I'd see the day ol' Wolf would turn into a pussy."

Wolf put on a stone face and responded to their taunts. "People on death row get a last meal; how is she any different?"

Pigma laughed again. "Cold-hearted bastard."

Katt felt her heart sink on hearing the words but knew that this was how it was. She hung her head sullenly and picked at her food slowly, not wanting to eat it, but at the same time relishing in its pleasant taste.

She looked to Leon as he started antagonizing her. Congratulating Wolf for his conquest over her, in a seemingly cruel attempt to cause her emotional pain. "Ah, Wolf, I could hear you last night… it was beautiful hearing her beg and cry."

She became indignant, stabbing her food slightly, and inside her own head, she could hear her own voice responding back, telling him what for. " _Jokes on you, scum, because there was no conquest."_

Katt's mind wondered more, and all of the things that had been said up to this point eventually culminated into a realization that shook her to her very core.

" _Shut up_ " Wolf's voice repeated in her mind.

Her eyes widened, staring towards Wolf, who was not speaking at the moment. He glanced back at her with a mouth full of food, then averted his gaze once more.

" _Sometimes, you just got to know how to play the game._ " His words echoed through her brain over and over again.

She sat there, unable to eat or do anything but think. It wasn't long until she was snapped back to reality by Wolf, who seemed annoyed at her for wasting the food.

"Time to go back to the room." Wolf's voice was gruff.

"But… what about loading the supp…?" She started to speak, still in her confused state, but Wolf quickly cut her off.

"We're done loading that shit; you apparently didn't have as much as I anticipated, so you're going back to the room until tomorrow." He grabbed her and violently yanked her up by her suit once more. This time, however, she was complacent. She didn't know exactly what tomorrow would bring for her, but for once she wasn't immediately terrified.

She found herself locked away in the room again while Wolf was off looting the last of the booze. Hours went by, and she could do nothing but keep her mind on the things that transpired over the past day and a half. The door to her prison inevitably opened once more, and Katt did not even bother to get excited or fearful. She had already determined who it was, even before he came into sight.

"What game are you playing?" she asked, not even turning around.

The sound of footsteps clacked on the steel portion of the floor, and then came that familiar plop into the cloth armchair.

"…"

With no answer, she turned and stared at Wolf dead in the eye. He was once again sitting there with a giant bottle of hard liquor, full to the brim. He took a giant swig and continued to stay silent.

Katt pulled herself from her sitting position on the bed. She sat down on the cold floor, directly in front of him, her eyes still staring. He could see the determination in her eyes as he kept his gaze on her.

She reached out her sore arm to him, sticking her paw near his face. "Go on… do it…"

Wolf looked at her arm, and she could see the amusement creeping onto his face, but she sat there boldly, waiting for him to do what he had to. It was silent for a moment, until he slapped her paw away from himself, and spoke.

"He's not listening..." With that stated, he took another giant swig of booze.

His words were nothing but confirmation of her thoughts, and all she could do is stare at him in disbelief.

"Why…?" was all she could think to say.

Wolf, pushed the bottle forth, letting it dangle in front of her face. It sat there in silence, enticing her, and though she was not typically a drinker, she snatched the bottle from his paws with fervor. Her mouth started to guzzle down mouthfuls of booze, which sent her into a coughing fit because it burned her delicate throat.

Wolf said nothing as he watched her drink, and once she had her fill, she sat the bottle beside herself. The alcohol brought a sense of comfort, and they now found themselves in quiet, contemplative staring.

"It's not personal, you know..." Wolf blurted out, breaking the silence.

She looked at him while picking up the bottle, and took another massive gulp.

"Personal?" she asked, feeling drunkenness beginning to take her.

"I do what I need to… Things just turn out the way they do; sometimes you get no choice where you end up," Wolf slurred lightly.

Katt blinked and shook her head in disagreement.

"Choice?... You choose to come here, to kill us, to rob us…Your choices are the cause of everything." She felt anger welling up inside of her.

Wolf became indignant, and snatched the bottle from her violently, immediately taking a few giant gulps once he had it to himself.

"Tell me…. when we showed up, what were my choices? Sacrifice your captain or let you all kill the three of us?!" His voice grew loud in anger.

She was taken aback by his words and tried to think up something to adequately respond, but struggled to do so. She stared at him quietly, as he spoke once more.

"I may make choices in my life, but I never signed up for it in the first place, any more than you signed up to be my prisoner."

She took the bottle back from him once again and moved to the comfortable bed. With the bottle to herself, she gulped down copious amounts of the potent liquor. She was feeling sorrowful over the way she'd acted earlier.

"It's funny… I signed up for this job because I was sad, sad that Falco rejected me. That everything I ever needed, wanted nothing to do with me. I felt like dying, but now that I am here… I want nothing more than to live." Her voice was slurred and exuded shame.

Wolf stood up, and stared down at her, taking the bottle back. He drank quite a bit, and the bottle was below the quarter mark at this point. He wiped his mouth, thinking for a second, and abruptly spoke.

"He sounds like a real faggot to me."

Katt blinked, wanting to be angry at his assault on her crush, but was caught off guard by the fact that he was intimately trying to console her.

Wolf handed the bottle back, and she drank to the very end. She was now entirely out of it; falling backward, she stared at the ceiling. Even though she desired Falco, she couldn't help but appreciate what he meant, despite the crass and vulgar comment.

"Why do you hate… StarFox...?" Katt asked drunkenly, catching Wolf off guard.

"I…" He wasn't sure how or what to say; nobody had ever asked him how he felt about anything before. He drunkenly rubbed his face, feeling anger build within himself.

"I..." He hesitated once more, feeling vulnerable for the first time in his life, even wondering why he was considering answering her in the first place.

"I... sometimes wonder, that if my life... hadn't been… If I had been like..." He struggled to speak but found himself letting it out slowly. "I wonder if, I would be in Fox's position."

The alcohol had made their conversation, so loose-lipped that Katt was shocked to hear such an admission. She tried to sit up but found that she could barely function without extra support and opted to stay lying. She could see him, caught in his destructive cyclical life, and it was clear to her that he doubted it.

Wolf moved in closer, placing himself beside her on the bed. "Are you…. terrified of me?" he quietly asked, as if hoping to hear a yes.

"I was… but now... I see... that game you are playing." She drunkenly grabbed onto his shirt, pulling herself up to meet his eye level.

Wolf looked hurt. He was used to insults and being told he was a less than a person, but to have somebody admit to not being afraid of him brought an influx of remorse and confusion.

"What game, would that be?" Wolf asked, the smell of alcohol from his breath kicking into her face.

"You're… keeping Leon from me." She didn't understand why, or what, but she knew she hit the mark when he put on a shameful look. The truth hurt, as did everything else about tonight.

He focused on her pretty face, and she looked at his saddened defeated one, and in a moment of vulnerability, they found themselves moving in closer in their inebriation. Lips met, gently at first, and then it became rough and furious, swirling to nothing but a blur in their intoxicated minds.

Hours passed, more so than usual, and Katt eventually found herself coming to. The sleeplessness since her capture mixed with the copious amount of alcohol consumed caused her to lose all bearings and sense. She rubbed her aching head, sitting up, she could see the silhouette of Wolf in the darkness. He was standing before the brilliant sun of Lylat in the distance, and it was clear to her they had drifted closer to the star in the hours since she fell unconscious.

Wolf was putting on his shirt, and it was at this point Katt realized her nudity and quickly hid herself behind the blankets. Everything was so fractured, so unclear, her clothes lay on the floor as if torn off, and she began to feel deep remorse and disgust in herself. She never had… done that… and now she was a pirate's whore. She convinced herself that it must have been part of Wolf's plan, that he must have seduced or raped her. She could remember faint passionate kisses, between the grabbing and touching.

Wolf placed on his long overcoat and turned to see her sitting there staring at him blankly. He walked silently towards the door, but that only prompted Katt to panic, as she called to him.

"Wolf." Her voice had a sad pathetic tone.

She could see his eye turn to her. She was almost begging to have sense made of what happened, but Wolf could give her no answer. The sound of his name spoken as if he were a peer or a friend brought nothing but pain to him, and he had a dejected look on his face.

"You might... want to put some clothes on," Wolf said without a hint of malice, realizing he had fucked up in a way he never thought he would.

She felt disgusted with herself and hung her head in shame. Her nudity was not of concern any longer; it was her pride and her character that had been defiled, not her body. Wolf walked out, leaving her to sit in the room by herself, locked away in solitude.

Wolf walked a little way down the hall feeling at a loss. His head was hurting badly, but now his heart was aching too. It was a mistake… he knew she was disgusted and repulsed by him, but for him, it was the first time he had ever spoken a word about himself, that he had ever had an intimate experience. He was so guarded, so careful; how did he make this despicable mistake?

"Wolf…"

He heard the low voice of Leon coming from behind him, and if there were ever a time he dreaded talking to him, this would be it.

"It seems like you were up late, having fun with your little kitty?" Leon began, and Wolf turned to cut him off.

"Fuck off Leon." He bared his fangs angrily.

Leon shook his head. "You know, Wolf, Pigma and I have been talking — we both agree that we think you're…. getting soft."

Wolf didn't answer and stared at him intently with rage.

Leon pulled out his knife and ran his thumb along the blade. "You know what has to be done, we can't leave anybody alive. All it takes is one witness, and all three of us will be swinging from the gallows."

Wolf stood there, knowing the truth better than anybody, as they'd killed dozens of people to keep themselves safe.

"I am just saying this out of care for you, either you put an end to her, or I will… and trust me, you don't want me to have a go at her," he sneered.

Wolf knew he was correct, but didn't believe for a second any concern could come from the vile lizard. He pulled out his laser pistol and looked at it thoughtfully. "I'll do it…"

Leon put on a smile, watching Wolf hitting the switch of his laser pistol. He was happy to know that he could count on him.

Wolf walked away from Leon and looked at his gun once again. Knowing that when he reentered her door, he couldn't go back from the choice he'd made. His boots echoed through the hall drawing ever closer to where he'd left her. His mind fixating back to their conversation from before.

" _Your choices are the cause of everything._ "

He reached her door and entered the room. He could see that Katt was now dressed, and still in an awkward stage from when she had woken up. She could see him, and immediately tell that the atmosphere was thick with hatred. He positioned himself by the window, and it was then that she realized he was holding his gun in his hand. Without words, she could read the situation clearly, as his intent was written on his face.

"Wolf, please." She tried to reason, seeing him now turn while hitting the switch on his gun. He pointed the barrel of the beam weapon at her head, a look of determination now on his face.

"Please... D-don't," she tried again, tears welling up in her eyes, trying to say or do anything to stop what was coming. She could see Wolf's usually steady hand shake with hesitation every time she spoke.

"I…I" she stammered, as Wolf applied more pressure to the trigger each passing second, trying his hardest to keep the aim steady.

He wanted her to curse him, to hate him, to tell him that he was scum, but she used his name… How could this be so difficult? He'd shot many people, and now he was struggling to do what came naturally.

"Please…" she said one last pathetic time.

…

…

….

…..

…

….

..

 **POW!**

He pulled the trigger of the weapon.

A flash of light illuminated the room for a brief second, and he could hear the sound of her body slump to the floor with a thud. He quietly placed the gun into its holster and turned to lean on the table in the corner of the room, looking at his miserable reflection in the mirror.

What had he done...? It was his mistake, he made it difficult, but even still, he felt the intense rage and remorse well up within his soul. He pulled a combat knife from his belt and stared at the vile creature that mimicked him, recognizable, yet unfamiliar to him.

Atonement… what was that?

He didn't really know, but he nevertheless felt the necessity of punishment. He took the razor-sharp blade and slammed it through his paw until he could hear it hit the table beneath. He cried quietly in agony, twisting it deep, ripping the flesh open, and causing blood to flow forth. He hated himself, he hated the mistakes he made, and if this was necessary for atonement, so be it.

He turned to see Katt slumped on the floor… he clutched his knife tightly in his uninjured hand and moved towards the body. Blood was gushing from the gaping wound onto the sterile metal floor.

"…"

Leon stood outside of the door, having heard the commotion. He eagerly waited for Wolf to emerge, and after 20 or so minutes, he did. Wolf stood there, a mess of blood, carrying the limp body of Katt wrapped in the blood-soaked bedsheet. The sheet sat on his shoulder, and her lifeless legs swayed behind his back. The sickening sound of blood could be heard dripping onto the floor below.

Wolf turned without a word and walked away from Leon. His blood-drenched paw tangled in the sheet.

"What will you do….?" Leon asked, sensing the misery in him.

Wolf looked back at him.

"I've got to dump this trash; I need it away from me."

To that, Leon let out a laugh.

"You're one cold motherfucker, Wolf."

He was happy that Wolf killed her; it was good to see him suffering, just as much as it would have been to see Katt suffer.

Wolf marched down the hallway, leaving Leon to his laughter and malice. His paw was profusely bleeding all over the sheet while holding her in place. The droplets left a trail of misery through the corridors as he went, but he had little concern of Leon bothering him at this moment.

"It was my mistake."

He said to himself, reaching one of the airlocks situated on the other side of the small vessel.

He placed Katt on the floor, and cut her out of the sheet, using pieces of it to wrap his profusely bleeding wound. He lifted the blood covered cat, and placed her gently on a seat, and fastened buckles around her tiny frame.

"Wolf..."

He heard a delicate voice say his name and could see that she was moving slightly in her dazed confusion.

"You shot me…"

She said groggily as if just waking up from an afternoon nap.

Wolf punched in a few codes on a keyboard that sat next to her, and it was now dawning on her that she was placed in one of the escape pods by him.

"What happened…?"

Wolf remained silent, taking out his gun, and gently tossing it onto her lap. Her eyes glanced at it, and she could see that he had set the pistol to a non-lethal setting.

"Sometimes…. you just got to know how to play the game." Wolf finally spoke to her.

She was covered in his blood and looked a mess, but she was alive. Her eyes gazed into his, and the realization that he'd honored her wish and bluffed his way to her freedom, was just too much to bear.

"Come with me… You don't have to do this anymore." She grabbed onto his wrist, just shy of his self-inflicted wound. She was desperate to save him, save him from his life, save him from himself.

"I'm scum…" He spoke to her with sincerity, pulling himself away from her weak grasp.

Wolf was both the cause of her misery and her savior from it. He looked at her, and she could see the sorrow on his face.

"I…"

"I'm sorry Katt… for all the misery I brought you." She could hear the cracking of his voice and the earnest way in which he spoke. Wolf had never apologized for anything in his life, and might never do so again, but he felt compelled to let this feeling out, in case he might never get another chance.

Before she could respond, he shut the pod door on her, and turned away, allowing the small craft to launch outward into space. Alone and serene moving towards her salvation, she was filled to the brim with ambivalence. She didn't know how to feel, and what she did feel made little sense to her. Her mind wondered while her hands grasped the weapon given to her.

" _If only things could have been different._ " She thought as the pod carried her away to salvation.

 **Wrap Up:** I had a lot of fun writing this, and found it to be different than what I am used to. Truthfully if people end up liking this story, I will probably turn it into a multi chapter story sometime in the future, I do have many ideas.


End file.
